The Gentleman's Way
by PwnedByPineapple
Summary: When on a field trip in Paris, Tamaki learns how to charm women from the master.


When Tamaki Suoh's second year elementary class visited the UNESCO headquarters in Paris, he had other things on his mind. Of course, he knew it was an honor that, out of many, his class had been chosen to go. After all, it wasn't every day that several foreign dignitaries were gathered there in a meeting, and his class would actually get to hear them speak! But Tamaki was more than a little distracted; he'd had the most brilliant idea last night, and he was itching to put it into practice.

So, instead of paying attention, he focused his efforts on Chloé, the pretty brunette girl standing next to him.

"You-you're really very lovely," he told her, stumbling slightly over his words.

She gave him a warning look and shook her head.

But Tamaki would not be deterred. He had a job to do, and he was determined to do it. He summoned up all of the charm in his nine-year-old body and put on his best smile.

"I mean it," he said. "You are as pretty as... as the sun."

Chloé was starting to look annoyed, and she turned away. Tamaki was discouraged for a moment, but he was a natural optimist, and he hardened his resolve. Perhaps he was doing something wrong. Perhaps he should try a different tactic.

"Chloé," he began and was immediately shushed by his teacher.

"René!" she admonished quietly across the group. "Hush!"

Tamaki deflated, sighing. He kept his mouth shut under the watchful eye of his teacher, but when the statesmen and dignitaries stopped for a break and the children were allowed to explore within a certain area, he thought he would try again.

As if sensing his intentions, Chloé made a beeline for a group of friends. They made an intimidating collection of girls, all glancing at him and whispering amongst themselves. Tamaki was more than a little hesitant to approach and stopped to consider his dilemma. Maybe he should find someone else...

"Excuse me, child," said a voice from behind him.

Tamaki spun around and found one of the statesmen behind him. The man was dressed impeccably, with long, styled blonde hair, the slightest stubble, and eyes that sparkled good-naturedly.

"No need to look so nervous," the statesman chuckled. "You aren't in trouble. What's your name?"

Tamaki swallowed, wondering what was going on. "Um, René. René Grantaine."

The statesman smiled. "You may call me Francis, Mr. Grantaine. Now, I couldn't help but notice that, during the presentation, you were quite keen on getting the attention of a girl next to you. Were you, perhaps, trying to romance her?"

"Yes, sir," Tamaki admitted, eyes widening. "How did you know?"

Francis laughed, amused. "There are certain signs. It was quite obvious to someone such as me."

Tamaki flushed slightly, but Francis waved an arm, signaling that he was only jesting. "Your determination is admirable," the man said. "But you're going about it the wrong way. If you want to win the girl of your affections, you must-"

"Oh, I'm not trying to win her," Tamaki said without thinking, then hesitated, mortified. However, Francis didn't seem to mind being interrupted and appeared only curious. After a moment, Tamaki stammered out an explanation. "I-I'm doing it for my mother. She gets sick a lot, and I thought that maybe if I learned to be a gentleman, I could cheer her up. So I was practicing."

Comprehension dawned on Francis's face, and it seemed to Tamaki that the statesman's eyes softened. "I see," the man said softly. "Well... that is even more admirable, Mr. Grantaine." He smiled suddenly, winking. "Let me give you a quick lesson, then."

"Really?" Tamaki squeaked in surprise. "Um... I wouldn't want to take away your time, Mr. Francis."

"Nonsense," the statesman said firmly. "We are on break, and my only other option is to entertain a snarky Englishman. This is much preferable. Now..." Here he took on a scholarly tone and began to impart his wisdom onto a Tamaki who grew more and more attentive with every word. "You've got to have timing," Francis began. "Charming a woman during an international meeting that your class is witnessing is not the best choice of time."

Tamaki ducked his head, embarrassed.

Francis chuckled. "But I will give you credit for trying. So, your first lesson is knowing when to make your move. All it takes is a little common sense. You'll get better at this as you get older."

Tamaki nodded and began keeping mental notes as Francis rapidly moved onto the next topic. "Next is the art itself. You must be passionate and sincere! When you speak words of love, you must mean them, and you must be poetic. And you cannot discriminate, my boy. Every woman is beautiful in her own way, and you must tell her what makes her beautiful. If you can't find something that sets her apart, then you are not worthy of romancing her. Do you understand?"

Tamaki nodded again, eyes wide. Francis sounded like a master! Tamaki didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky as to attract the attention of someone who could help him, but he said a quick prayer of thanks. Mother would definitely feel better when she saw what he'd learned.

"Also," Francis continued, "you must learn to read people. The key to a woman's heart is understanding her personality and adapting to it. You have to learn what she needs and give her that!"

Tamaki was amazed. "You're really smart, Mr. Francis!"

"No... just experienced." The statesman grinned. "One final piece of advice: once you have won a woman's heart, you then-"

"_Stop corrupting children!_" a voice yelled in English, startling them both. A man with blonde hair, large eyebrows, and a dark suit appeared, glaring at Francis and attempting to yank him away.

"_Mon dieu_, Arthur, I was just going to tell him how to keep her heart!" Francis replied in the same language and pulled away with a huff. "You crazy Brit." He switched back to French. "René, this is the Englishman I was referring to earlier, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, this is my temporary pupil, René Grantaine."

Arthur seemed to have no trouble following the change of language. He frowned at Tamaki. "He hasn't been teaching you anything lewd, has he?" the Englishman asked in perfect albeit strangely accented French.

"Oh, no, sir," Tamaki said brightly. "Mr. Francis has only been teaching me how to be a gentleman! For my mother."

Francis smirked at Arthur, who snorted in disbelief. "This Frenchman? A gentleman?"

"You would be surprised," Francis said dryly.

"He's been a really good teacher!" Tamaki said, feeling a need to defend his new friend. "He taught me a lot!"

Arthur's mouth twitched. "Has he, now? And are you going to use that knowledge well?"

Tamaki nodded vigorously.

Francis was smiling openly. "Why don't we show him?" he said to Tamaki and pointed. "Look, there is your pretty lady friend. Why don't you try again?"

Tamaki turned around and saw his classmates beginning to gather together as the end of the break drew to a close. Chloé stood a little off to the side. This time, Tamaki began to pay attention and noticed how her eyes lingered on the nearest snack machine.

He turned back to Francis. "Do you have any money?" he asked. "Um... I'll find some way to repay you."

"No need," Francis said and fished out some spare change. "Not when it's for love."

He winked, and Tamaki grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Francis!" he said. "I'll never forget this."

"It was my pleasure, my dear," Francis beamed.

Tamaki nodded to Arthur. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland." Then he was off, scurrying to the snack machine and obtaining a bag of candy. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to Chloé, who had joined the other students.

He handed her the candy, giving her a gentle smile. "Here you go," he said.

She stared at him a moment, surprised. "Thank you," she said, accepting the bag. "That's... really nice."

"I'm sorry for bothering you earlier," Tamaki said. "I guess that wasn't the best time. You did what was right; I think that's great. But I mean what I said then. You're very pretty, Chloé. Your eyes sparkle, even when you're annoyed with me."

The girl blushed faintly and looked away. "You're too nice," she muttered.

Tamaki grinned. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Chloé considered it and nodded, smiling. "Sure."

Their teacher called them to order and began to take a head count. As they left the lobby area, Tamaki turned around to wave eagerly at Francis and Arthur. The two men both waved back, and Tamaki followed Chloé and the rest of his class on the next part of the tour.

* * *

><p>When the children had disappeared into another part of the building, England and France began to make their way to the next meeting. England was shaking his head. "I still can't believe you actually taught that boy how to romance a woman," he said.<p>

"That face is going to break many hearts. The least I could do was make sure it happened gently."

"And you were clean? Not one perverted thing?"

"It was for his mother, _Angleterre_! I am not that bad."

"You're softer than even you pretend, you mean."

"Shut up, you insufferable tea-lover."

"I'm more of a gentleman than _you_, bloody frog."

"Oh, you are? Because of what I taught him, that boy will capture more hearts than you ever have!"

"Are you insinuating that I can't get a date?"

"You see? You admit it yourself!"

"I did no such thing! I can get far more dates than you!"

"And when was the last time you were with someone?"

"That's a personal question, and I absolutely refuse to answer!"

"Can't remember, can you?"

"Shut up, you wanker!"

"Ohonhon, _make_ me, you pathetic excuse for a lover!"

And yes, they were _still_ bickering when they finally arrived at the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Things To Know:<strong>  
><strong>- UNESCO = United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organization. Headquarters located in Paris, France. I have no idea if schools take field trips there. It's a plot device.<strong>  
><strong>- Tamaki's full name: René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, which I'm assuming he went by while in France.<strong>

**Anyone else love this side of France as much as I do? Also, this _so_ happened. It makes so much sense. France is Tamaki's sensei.**


End file.
